It wasn't your fault
by Jomel10
Summary: MS from the episode "The Fix"


Disclaimer - I don't own Starsky or Hutch - oh or Coney but I wouldn't want to own him anyway ;)  
  
Just a little short for you this time. This is a missing scene from the episode "The Fix," set right after S & H have hugged in the alley. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
It wasn't your fault  
  
The relief Hutch was feeling was indescribable. He wanted to hug Starsky again, hang onto him and never let go again. He had never felt so grateful to anyone before.  
  
"You ready to go, partner?" Starsky said, those bright blue eyes staring into Hutch's with concern.  
  
"Give me a minute, Starsk," Hutch replied and leant back against the wall, trying to slow his racing heart.  
  
The last couple of days had been the worst of his life. He'd been snatched by a bunch of goons who had then beaten him to discover the whereabouts of his latest girl, Jeannie. He had refused, so they had injected him with heroin. They´d held him for 4 days and had continued to inject him with the damn drug until they'd got what they´d wanted. And, to his shame, he had told them. Had begged them for their help, for his next fix. He had become hooked and all he´d cared about was for the pain to end.  
  
After they had forced Jeannie's whereabouts out of him, they had then planned to kill him. Hutch still didn't really know how, but he had escaped. He'd got out of that car and ran, ran for his life. That was when Starsky had found him.  
  
His partner had been there for him, when Hutch had needed him most. Starsky had tended to Hutch through his withdrawals, getting him through it. Hutch knew that without Starsky, he never would have managed it. He had shouted and screamed at his partner, begging for his "medicine", but Starsky had not given an inch, and his love had pulled Hutch through. Hutch didn't know how he would ever repay Starsky, he didn't know if he even could.  
  
Hutch turned to look at Starsky, who was now dragging up the still living goon and his partner wasn't being particularly gentle about it.  
  
"Get the hell up!" Starsky snarled as he forced the man to his feet.  
  
"All right, cop!" Coney replied, glaring.  
  
Starsky threw the scum towards the Torino and forced him to lean over the car.  
  
"Spread em!" he hissed and then quickly glanced over at Hutch.  
  
"Hey Hutch, you OK?" he called with concern.  
  
Coney chuckled. "You should have let me sort him out, pig, I would have made all his troubles go away."  
  
Starsky swung the punk round. "You say another word and you'll be very sorry. Got it?"  
  
Coney nodded, but was still sneering. Starsky quickly cuffed him and then pushed him into the Torino. He slammed the door on the goon and then walked back, over towards Hutch.  
  
"Come on, partner, lets get this scum to the station. Then I´ll have a few more things to say to him-." Starsky's eyes glinted.  
  
Hutch couldn't help but smile. He knew how badly his partner wanted to work off some of his anger. He actually found himself beginning to feel sorry for the bastard!  
  
He glanced across at Monk's dead body. "He nearly destroyed me, Starsk. I thought I was so strong."  
  
Starsky interrupted, "Come on, buddy, no one would have been able to fight that monster."  
  
Hutch shook his head. "I told them, Starsk. I told them where Jeannie was. I have no idea what they've done to her. I promised her." Hutch turned his head away.  
  
Starsky clasped his shoulder. "You listen to me, pal. It wasn't your fault. I don't want to hear you ever talking like this again. We'll find Jeannie. That punk over there probably knows where she is anyway. Why don't we go and get her address out of him?"  
  
Hutch smiled. He let Starsky support him over to the Torino and he got in beside one of the bastards who had put him though total hell. He glared at the man and then turned away.  
  
Coney smirked. "Jeannie will be miles away by now," he whispered to Hutch. "And you gave her up. My boss would have had her more times than you can count by now anyway, she'd be a bit sore for you.."  
  
Hutch leant across and grabbed the man around the throat who stopped talking abruptly. "You haven't really seen me at my best, scum," Hutch hissed. The man squirmed. "But I'm gonna feel better soon and when I do, you'll know it. Now SHUT UP!"  
  
Hutch released Coney and pushed the man away from him in disgust.  
  
Starsky, who had taken his place at the wheel, winked at his partner in the mirror. Hutch smiled back  
  
'You're back buddy,' Starsky thought to himself as he set off, back to the station.  
  
~*~THE END~*~ 


End file.
